


413612 - Earth Lane, Alternia Boulevard, Game Road

by EzzyAlpha



Series: Sburbia [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three streets that meet in Paintville: Earth Lane, Alternia Boulevard and Game Road. They're normal places where normal stuff happens.</p><p>(In which the kids and trolls are normal kids with normal kid lives and there's no Sburb and no one dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In a town called Paintville there are two streets right next to each other, called Earth Lane and Alternia Boulevard. They share a postal code, 413612. Another street cuts through the two, separating. That street is called Game Road.

They’re big streets but very normal. A lot of families live here. They’re close to schools and the main street.

Nothing big ever happens around there. But it’s a nice place to live.

Would you like to meet some families that live there?


	2. 413 Earth Lane

On 413 Earth Lane live the Egberts, Mr. Egbert and his two children. The grandmother lives on the house to the right but she stays over when her husband is out adventuring.

Mr.Egbert is your average dad. He’s such a dad that his little cousins have always called him dad and the kids next door took to calling him dad too. He always does overwhelmingly dad-like stuff like smoking a pipe by the fireplace while reading the newspaper. He works a lot but every Friday night is spent in a movie night, every Saturday baking with his mother and daughter and every Sunday in a big barbecue with the neighbors next door and his extended family.

Jane is 16 and loves baking. She really does. She’s in high school and she’s best friends with the twins next door. She’s also good friends with her cousin Jake but she hasn’t been hanging out with him much. Don’t tell anyone but she has a slight crush on him. Come on, it’s not like he’s her 1st cousin.

John is 13 and he loves movies, seriously. He’s in middle school. He used to be a lonely kid but then his cousins moved to the house next door and he became friends with Jade. Later, when the neighbors to the left moved in, Jade introduced him to the youngest two. He hasn’t been lonely since.


End file.
